blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Owari no Nai Konpeki: BlazBlue Chaos Aggressor/Calm but Arrogant
Phase 01: Calm but Arrogant The sky is clear and blue, with the sun shining overhead. A tall tree stands at the top of a hill that is covered in emerald green grass. A young man rests on the hill, relaxing under the tree’s shadow. He has messy red hair and a fair complexion, he wears a cyan and white jacket, with a loosely buttoned-on white shirt underneath. He wears khakis and a pair of white shoes as well. He opens his eyes, showing his crimson iris’s. His upper self leans forward, sitting up. He yawns and stretches out his arms before leaning forward and looking down from the hill. He sees a small city below, thriving with life and activity. His lips start moving. *Boy: Man… Will these military checks just stop…? Someone appears behind the young man as he gazed down onto the town. It’s a young girl, with short brown hair and green eyes, who walks back and leans against the tree. She’s fairly pretty, with a beautiful complexion and build. She wears the same cyan and white jacket as the boy, with a long khaki skirt. She seems to be holding a briefcase in her right hand, but hiding it behind herself. *Girl: Hey. The young man turns his head to the girl, smiling at the mere sight of her. *Boy: Hikaru, you got my message? *Hikaru: Yeah… But first, why’re you here and not in town? He sighs as she says that. *Boy: I don’t like those military types that much, remember? They just piss me off with how they act… Hikaru: Caru, stop acting like a child. Whether you like it or not, you’ll just have to deal with it. He pauses for a moment before sighing again. *Caru: I know… Doesn’t mean I can’t complain about it… *Hikaru frowns at him before walking and sitting next to him. *Hikaru: So… Here’s your stuff. She gives Caru the case, which he lazily takes. *Caru: Thanks. I still can’t believe I forgot this. *Hikaru: You know, I’ve always wanted to know why you always skip school after being there an hour. *Caru: That place is just boring to me. All the work can be handled like a swift breeze, with or without learning it in class. Besides, most of the people there are thick-headed. She glares at him, looking like she’s trying to pierce him with her gaze. *Hikaru: Thick-headed…? *Caru: I said most, not all. She turns her head forward and sighs. *Hikaru: Still, I’m surprised at how you’ve been able to keep up. *Caru: Like I said, that bores me… She starts standing up, adjusting her uniform. *Hikaru: I gotta go home or else I miss dinner… He tilts his head up to Hikaru: *Caru: Can I come? He suddenly gets intimate with the sole of Hikaru’s right foot as she kicks him. *Hikaru: Nope! He falls to the side as she walks down the hill. *Caru: Oh come on! He holds his face in pain before sitting back up. *Caru: Ow… -Caru Perspective- Damn, that hurt! Why’d she have to do that?! Man, my face hurts like hell… *Caru: Damn… Well, at least the pain was brief… I gotta get back home or else sister will berate me… I get up and pick all of my belongings up from the grassy dirt. I start walking down the hill, letting the tilted surface give me my stride. ---- -Night Time- Category:Story Category:Chaos Aggressor